Believe
by scarletstache
Summary: Ya, aku tau kau memang orang yang bodoh dan suka memberitahu suatu hal secara mendadak. Aku juga tau bahwa semua ini berawal dari sebuah kebetulan. Walaupun begitu, aku percaya. Aku percaya padamu. (Stuck at summary) mind to RnR?


**Yooo! I'm back with my new story!**

**Gomen fic sebelumnya belum dilanjutin-_-**

**Virus malas saya sedang begitu membuncah(?) di bulan puasa ini**

**Oke, gak usah banyak cincong, langsung DISCLAIMER!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own any of vocaloid characters, but the story is sure mine!**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), full of abalness, short (maybe)**

**Believe © scarletstache**

**.**

**.**

**All in Miku POV**

Pertemuanku dengannya hanyalah sebuah kebetulan, kebetulan yang sangat biasa. Kebetulan yang sering dialami orang-orang. Kebetulan yang, yah… biasa. Tapi, tidak seperti kebetulan yang biasa, kebetulan yang kualami ini tidak berakhir—bukan, belum berakhir. Kebetulan yang kualami ini, memiliki kelanjutan yang seperti coklat, yang terkadang manis, namun terkadang juga pahit. Kebetulan apa itu? Siapa orang yang kebetulan bertemu denganku, dan menjadi pemeran utama dalam kisahku ini? Aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang kebetulanku ini padamu. Ingat, hanya sedikit, dan jangan pernah protes tentang betapa sedikitnya hal yang kuceritakan padamu.

**.**

_Saat itu, aku sedang berada di dalam kereta. Tak lama kemudian, kereta itu sampai di sebuah stasiun, dan aku turun di sana. Aku berjalan keluar dari stasiun kereta itu, berniat menuju halte bus untuk pulang. Pada saat sedang berjalan menuju halte bus, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang._

_DUK_

"_A-aduh… m-maaf…" kataku sambil mendongakkan kepalaku, untuk menatap orang yang kutabrak, yang ternyata adalah seorang pria jangkung berambut biru, dengan mata sewarna rambutnya, hanya saja lebih berkilau. Kemudian, aku melihat rambutku, melilit di salah satu kancing baju pria itu. Aku langsung kebingungan. Orang-orang pun banyak yang memerhatikan kami, karena jarak kami begitu dekat._

"_Aduh… susah sekali melepaskannya…" kata pria itu sambil berusaha melepaskan lilitan rambutku di kancingnya._

_Aku terus berdiam diri. Aku sadar, semakin banyak pasang mata yang memerhatikan kami. Karena tak sanggup menahan malu lebih dari ini, maka aku…_

_KRESS…_

_Aku memotong rambutku sendiri dengan gunting yang kebetulan berada di dalam tas kecilku. Setelah itu, aku berjalan pergi menuju halte bus, dan duduk di salah satu kursi disana._

_Aku mendengarkan lagu dari i-Podku sembari menunggu kedatangan bus selanjutnya. Pada saat sedang mendengarkan lagu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku dari samping. Sontak aku menoleh ke arah orang itu. Ternyata, orang yang menepuk pundakku tadi adalah orang yang sama dengan yang kutabrak tadi. Tentu aku bingung, kenapa dia menemuiku lagi? _

"_Hei… maaf tiba-tiba, dan aku tau ini tidak sopan, tapi… kenapa tadi kau memotong rambutmu?" Tanya pemuda berambut biru itu._

"_Eh?" kataku. Aku bingung. Dia menemuiku lagi hanya untuk menanyakan hal sepele macam itu. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memotong rambutku? Apa ada yang salah?_

"_M-maaf kalau kau jadi bingung. Aku… hanya bertanya kok…" lanjut pemuda itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya._

"_T-tidak apa-apa kok… emm… memangnya kenapa kalau aku memotong rambutku?" tanyaku, merasa gugup. Pemuda ini terlihat lebih tua dariku, atau memang begitu?_

"_Eh… itu… apa kau pernah dengar bahwa 'rambut adalah nyawa wanita'?" Tanya pemuda itu. Aku mengangguk. Aku pernah mendengar istilah itu dari ibuku, tapi aku tidak pernah tau apa maknanya._

"_Ibuku pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padaku, tapi aku tidak pernah mengerti apa maknanya…" jawabku._

"_Sou… maknanya adalah… rambut itu hal yang sangat penting bagi seorang wanita, setidaknya begitulah menurutku…jadi… jangan lagi memotong rambutmu seperti tadi, maksudku…tentu saja kau boleh memotong rambutmu jika rambutmu itu sudah terlalu panjang, tapi… jangan memotong rambutmu jika kau memang tidak menginginkannya… aku… aku tidak bermaksud mengguruimu… hanya saja…errr…" kata pemuda itu, terlihat bingung. Wajahnya terlihat lucu sekali saat sedang kebingungan seperti itu, hingga aku tak bisa menahan tawaku._

"_Pfffftt… hahahahahahaha…"_

_Pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya langsung memerah karena kutertwakan, membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu._

"_Wajahmu… wajahmu lucu sekali… hahaha…" kataku sambil tertawa._

"_J-jangan lihat wajahku…" kata pemuda itu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan._

"_Uph… maaf…aku bukannya bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi wajahmu memang lucu sekali…" kataku, berusaha menahan tawa. Pemuda itu terdiam, sepertinya dia sangat malu._

"…_Maaf deh… oh iya, namamu siapa?" tanyaku, mengganti topik pembicaraan._

"_Kaito…Kaito Shion…kau?" Tanya pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kaito itu._

"_Miku…Miku Hatsune…salam kenal! Ano…boleh kan kupanggil Kaito-kun?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Dia mengangguk._

"_Tentu saja boleh…bolehkah aku memanggilmu Miku-chan?" Tanya Kaito, segaris rona merah terlihat di pipinya._

"_Tentu!" jawabku sambil tersenyum riang._

_Dan tepat pada saat itu, bus yang kutunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya datang. Aku segera pamit pada Kaito-kun dan berjalan menuju bus._

"_Kaito-kun! Arigatou!" teriakku saat sedang berjalan menuju bus. Kaito mengangguk._

"_Ne, Miku-chan! Kita bisa bertemu lagi kan?" teriak Kaito di kejauhan. Aku mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum._

"_Iya! Kita harus bertemu lagi ya!" teriakku._

_Setelah itu, aku langsung menaiki bus dan pulang menuju rumahku dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar._

**.**

Pertemuan yang hanya merupakan kebetulan biasa bukan?

Terkadang, aku berpikir, bagaimana bisa kebetulan seperti yang kualami ini memiliki sebuah kelanjutan?

Aku tidak tau…

Tapi, aku bahagia bisa mengalami kebetulan seperti ini… sangat bahagia…

**.**

"_Eh? Kau… Miku-chan?"_

"_Kau… Kaito-kun?"_

_Hening._

"_Tidak kusangka kita bisa beretemu lagi!" kata kami berdua dengan semangat._

"_Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kaito-kun!" kataku sambil tersenyum senang._

"_Aku juga…" kata Kaito, dia tersenyum_

Ya, itu adalah saat dimana aku bertemu kembali dengan Kaito. Saat itu aku merasa senang sekali. Sangat senang. Dan itu adalah saat dimana Kaito pertama kali tersenyum padaku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana senyumnya saat itu, terlihat bahagia dan juga terlihat… bercahaya. Memang tidak bisa kupungkiri bahwa Kaito itu tampan, dan saat itu, aku masih belum menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bodohnya aku saat itu… ya… aku memang bodoh saat itu.

"_Hei Miku-chan!" _

_Suara ini… suara yang sangat kukenali, suara yang entah mengapa sangat kurindukan. _

_Aku menoleh pada sang pemilik suara, dan terlihatlah Kaito dengan wajah tampannya, sedang berjalan ke arahku. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku. Eh? Sama? Berarti… kami satu sekolah? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya selama ini?_

"_Hei, Miku-chan kenapa diam saja? Apa kau sudah lupa denganku?" Tanya Kaito, terlihat sedikit sedih. Aku tau dia hanya berpura-pura._

"_Tidak kok… aku masih ingat sama Kaito-kun… ne, Kaito-kun juga sekolah di sini? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" tanyaku._

"_Haha… jelas saja kau tidak pernah melihatku… aku baru saja kembali dari pertukaran pelajar di Amerika selama setahun…"_

"_Heee… Sugoi ne…"_

"_Haha biasa saja kok… oh iya, Miku-chan murid kelas berapa?"_

"_Kelas 10…"_

"_Heee… souka… berarti lebih muda dariku ya…"_

"_E-eh? Memangnya Kaito-kun kelas berapa?"_

"_Aku kelas 12…"_

"_E-eh… g-gomen… senpai…"_

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, panggil saja aku Kaito seperti biasanya…"_

"_Eh… demo…"_

"_Tidak apa-apa kok…" Kaito tersenyum._

"_H-hai"_

Aku juga ingat saat-saat itu. Saat dimana aku tau bahwa Kaito satu sekolah denganku, dan dia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku senang sekaligus sedih mengetahuinya. Aku senang karena Kaito-kun satu sekolah denganku. Tapi, disisi lain, aku sedih karena sebentar lagi Kaito akan lulus dan terpisah dariku. Sungguh, berpisah dari Kaito adalah hal pertama yang paling tidak kuinginkan. Membayangkannya saja sulit, apalagi mengalaminya. Padahal, aku baru saja kenal dengan Kaito, tapi aku merasa sudah mengenalnya lebih dari 10 tahun.

"_Ne, Miku-chan…"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Apa… kau mau terus berada di sisiku?"_

"_Eh? Tentu saja…kita ini sahabat kan?"_

"_Iya…kita sahabat…sahabat…"_

Saat itu aku sedang berada di bukit belakang sekolah dengan Kaito. Saat itu sudah sore, sehingga warna jingga matahari terlihat begitu kentara di bukit itu. Di sana, Kaito bertanya padaku, apakah aku mau terus berada di sisinya. Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi bodohnya, saat itu aku berkata aku mau karena aku adalah sahabat Kaito. Setelah berkata begitu, cahaya di manik mata Kaito terlihat sedikit meredup. Dan aku selalu merutuki diriku sendiri sampai sekarang, tentang betapa bodohnya aku saat itu.

"_Ne…selamat atas prestasimu…Kaito-kun…"_

"…_Arigatou… Miku…ini semua berkat kau…"_

"_Eh? Aku?"_

"_Iya… karena kau selalu mendukungku dan selalu berada di sisiku, aku bisa mencapai prestasi seperti ini…arigatou…"_

"_Hm… Douita…demo…berarti…kita akan terpisah kan…kau kan sudah lulus dan akan masuk universitas…pasti kita akan jarang bertemu…"_

"_Itu tidak akan terjadi…aku akan sering mengunjungimu kok… tenang saja" Kaito tersenyum padaku sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku._

_Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk senang._

Hari itu adalah hari kelulusan Kaito. Dia lulus dengan nilai tertinggi di Jepang, dan aku sangat bangga padanya. Aku mengucapkan selamat pada Kaito dengan sedikit rasa sedih. Tentu saja aku sedih karena Kaito sudah lulus, dan kami akan terpisah bukan? Tapi, Kaito berkata bahwa dia akan sering mengunjungiku, dan itu membuatku sedikit lega… sedikit… karena, sesering apapun Kaito mengunjungiku, tetap saja akan tercipta sebuah tembok tipis diantara kami, kan?

"_Ne…Miku…maaf telah menyuruhmu datang kemari secara mendadak…"_

"_Eh… tidak apa-apa kok… memangnya ada apa?"_

"_Etto…"_

_GREB_

_Kaito memelukku secara tiba-tiba. Mataku langsung terbelalak, kaget._

"_E-eh?"_

"_Miku…aku…aku menyukaimu…"_

_Aku terdiam. Terlalu kaget untuk merespons. Ini terlalu mendadak buatku!_

"_Maaf…aku tau ini sangat mendadak…maaf…sebenarnya…aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama…sejak kita bertemu di sekolah…maaf…aku baru berani mengatakan hal ini sekarang…"_

_Aku masih terdiam. Setetes cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Ya, aku menangis._

"_E-eh? M-maaf…aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis Miku…maaf…aku memang bodoh…"_

_Aku terdiam sebentar._

"_Maaf…" akhirnya aku mengeluarkan suara._

_Begitu mendengar kata 'maaf' dari bibirku, Kaito langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit menunduk. Hei, tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai bicara!_

"_Maaf…aku tidak bisa…menolakmu Kaito…"_

_Kaito langsung menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya. Aku tersenyum tulus padanya._

_Kaito kembali memelukku. Ia berbisik di telingaku._

"_Arigatou…"_

_Kemudian dia menciumku._

Itu adalah saat-saat paling bahagia dalam hidupku. Saat itulah, aku benar-benar menyadari bahwa selama ini aku juga menyukai Kaito. Aku menyukainya bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi sebagai seorang lelaki yang kuanggap pantas mendampingiku. Saat itu, aku juga kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa Kaito juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku sengaja mengatakan 'maaf' pada Kaito untuk menjatuhkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu, kemudian, aku menaikkan perasaan itu tinggi-tinggi, sehingga Kaito kaget. Aku masih ingat betapa lucu wajahnya yang terlihat sangat kaget saat aku berkata bahwa aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"_Miku…"_

"_Ya…?"_

"_Kau tau betapa aku mencintaimu kan?"_

"_Iya…aku tau Kaito…"_

"_Apakah…kau juga sama denganku?"_

"_Tentu saja! Kenapa kau bertanya seolah-olah kau meragukan perasaanku?"_

"_Tidak…aku hanya ingin mendengar pernyataan cintamu padaku" Kaito tersenyum jahil._

_Aku hanya bisa blushing mendengarnya._

Itu adalah saat kencan peratama kami di pantai. Saat itu, Kaito berkata bahwa uang tabungannya sedang banyak, jadi dia mengajakku kencan ke pantai. Yah, kami memang lebih terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin baru daripada sepasang kekasih, tapi, justru itulah yang kusukai. Kebetulan juga, saat itu sudah sore, sehingga semburat jingga sang matahari terlihat begitu jelas dari tepi pantai. Kami berdua duduk di pasir, mengobrol. Sungguh, kencan pertama itulah yang paling kusukai dari kencan-kencanku yang lain dengan Kaito.

"_Miku…gomenne…"_

"_Eh? Kenapa kau minta maaf Kaito-kun?"_

"_Aku…aku harus pergi…"_

"_Apa? Kemana? Apa maksudmu Kaito?"_

"_Aku…mendapat beasiswa ke Paris…dan tentu…aku tidak bisa menolaknya…maaf…"_

"_A-apa? Kapan kau akan berangkat?"_

"…_Lusa…"_

"_A-apa? Kenapa kau baru memberitau hal ini padaku sekarang?!"_

"_Maaf…aku…aku tidak berani mengatakannya padamu…aku tidak ingin kau sedih…"_

"_Aku…Aku justru semakin sedih jika kau memberitauku secara mendadak seperti ini!"_

"_Maaf…aku…"_

"_B-berapa lama…kau akan pergi…?"_

"…_4…4 tahun…"_

_Tangisanku yang sedari tadi kutahan pun akhirnya pecah. 4 tahun?! Apa Kaito tidak sadar bahwa 4 tahun itu lama?! Kenapa dia memberitauku secara mendadak seperti ini?!_

"_Maaf Miku…aku…memang bodoh…"_

_Ya! Kau memang bodoh Kaito!_

"_Aku…ingin pulang…"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Kita…akan bicara lagi nanti Kaito…"_

_Kemudian aku berlari pulang, meninggalkan Kaito, sambil menahan tangisanku._

Saat itu, kami sedang berjalan-jalan. Bukan, kami tidak kencan, kami hanya berkeliling sekedar untuk refreshing. Dan saat itu, Kaito mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi ke Paris karena ia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk belajar di sana. Aku kaget, sangat kaget mendengarnya. Kaito mengatakan bahwa dia akan berangkat dua hari lagi. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia akan berada di sana semala 4 tahun. Saat itu, aku merasa marah, sedih, juga kecewa. Aku marah karena Kaito terlalu pintar, sehingga ia mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Jika Kaito bodoh, ia pasti tidak akan mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Aku sedih karena Kaito akan pergi meninggalkanku, terpisah dariku dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Aku juga kecewa karena Kaito baru memberitauku dua hari sebelum keberangkatannya. Kaito no Baka!

_Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaian rumah yang sederhana. Rambutku kubiarkan tergerai karena masih basah. Kemudian, aku merebahkan tubuhku dia atas kasur. Saat aku melihat ke kanan, ke meja belajarku, aku melihat ada sepucuk surat dan sebuah kotak kecil yang entah apa isinya di sana, aku segera bangun dari kasurku dan mengambil surat beserta kotak kecil itu. Aku membaca surat tersebut._

_Dear Miku,_

_Maaf tiba-tiba mengirimimu surat begini. Habisnya, aku tidak punya waktu untuk membicarakan hal ini dengamu. Mungkin, saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah berangkat ke Paris. Maaf, aku baru memberitaumu bahwa aku akan bberangkat ke Paris 2 hari yang lalu. Maaf telah membuatmu sedih. Maaf telah membuatmu kecewa dan marah. Tapi, kumohon, jangan buang surat ini sebelum kau membacanya, ini sangat berarti buatku._

_Ya, aku tau aku memang bodoh, dan aku adalah tipe orang yang suka memberitau suatu hal secara mendadak (kau pasti tau akan sifatku yang satu ini). Oleh karena itu, aku ingin memberitaumu suatu hal secara tidak mendadak, sekali saja. (tapi sepertinya ini tetap mendadak ya…)_

_Aku memang akan berada di Paris selama 4 tahun, tapi percayalah, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu dan akan terus mencintaimu, jadi jangan khawatir soal gadis-gadis Perancis yang mungkin akan menarik perhatianku. Bagiku, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar menarik perhatianku di dunia ini…(yah, aku tau ini gombal)._

_Dan, oke, langsung saja ke intinya. Kau sudah melihat kotak kecil itu kan? Nah itulah intinya. Ah, maaf, aku yakin kau bingung. Maksudku adalah…maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, selamanya? Jika kau mau, bukalah kotak kecil itu, dan pakai benda yang ada di dalamnya. Jika kau tidak mau, buanglah kotak kecil itu tanpa membukanya. Aku serius._

_Dan, saat aku pulang dari Paris nanti, aku akan datang ke tempatmu. Saat itu, (jika kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku) pakailah benda yang ada di dalam kotak kecil itu. Dan aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu mulai saat itu, dan seterusnya (kau pasti tau apa maksudku)._

_Yaah, kau tau, aku sangat malu saat menulis surat ini. Sudah dulu ya, semoga kau bahagia._

_-Kaito-_

_Aku menangis membaca surat itu. Tidak, aku tidak sedih, aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Aku segera membuka kotak kecil itu, dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cincin perak dengan berlian indah di tengahnya. Aku segera memakai cincin itu. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku tersenyum melihat cincin yang sekarang berada di jari manisku._

"_Arigatou…Kaito-kun…"_

Itu adalah saat-saat dimana Kaito melamarku, lewat sebuah surat. Memang dia melamarku secara tidak langsung, tapi aku sangat bahagia. Lebih dari bahagia. Dan aku selalu memakai cincin pemeberian Kaito itu kemanapun aku pergi. Bahkan, cincin itu nyaris tidak pernah lepas dari jari manisku. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak ingin melepasnya. Cincin itu terlalu berharga bagiku, dan aku tidak mau kehilangannya.

Haah…sepertinya sudah cukup. Aku sudah terlalu banyak mengingat memori-memori lamaku. Sudah berapa lama sejak saat itu ya? Kurasa sudah 3 tahun. Aku hanya harus menunggu selama satu tahun lagi. Ya, satu tahun. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu Kaito kembali. Dan sampai sekarang, surat Kaito masih tersimpan dalam keadaan yang sangat rapi di kamarku. Surat itu kupajang di meja belajarku, agar aku bisa membacanya setiap hari.

Dan juga, aku masih percaya pada janji Kaito sampai saat ini. Aku percaya bahwa sepulangnya dari Paris nanti, Kaito akan menepati janjinya padaku. Pasti, Kaito pasti akan menepati janjinya, aku percaya itu.

Jadi, jangan kecewakan aku ya, Kaito.

Karena…

Aku percaya padamu.

**OWARI**

**Yosh, saya pun kembali meramaikan fandom vocaloid dengan fic abal saya ini.**

**Hiks, gomen kalo fic saya selalu abal**

**Saya gak bisa bikin fic yang kayak author-author yang udah expert..**

**Saya mau sih cobain bikin fic yang gak abal, tapi susah QwQ**

**Ah, oke udah cukup curcolnya.**

**Bentar ya, mau 'thanks to-thanks to' dulu x3**

**THANKS TO**

**Laptop, **yang walaupun suka lemot tapi sangat berfungsi, makasih laptopku x3

**Wi-fi, **yang selalu setia membantuku buat searching di internet, walaupun terkadang suka ngajak rebut, tapi sangat membantu, makasih wi-fi x3

**Sicha, **yang udah memberikan MV U-KISS – Believe. Judul fic ini terinspirasi dari judul lagu itu, makasih Sicha, I do believe you :*

**Dan terakhir, makasih buat kalian-kalian yang udah review, fav, alert, ataupun yang silent reader. Love you all! :***

**Oke, segitu aja dari saya.**

**Mind to review/favorite/alert? :3**


End file.
